


Creature in a Mask

by EroticFantasies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dark erotica, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticFantasies/pseuds/EroticFantasies
Summary: Darker, in-character, smutty Reylo trash. One-shot. Kylo Ren is going to force Rey to give him the map to Luke by whatever means necessary. When fear and intimidation only makes Rey more defiant, he realizes a more sensual approach is the key to unlocking her mind.





	Creature in a Mask

"You still want to kill me." A hint of amazement lingered in his voice as Kylo Ren read Rey's mind. Only the two of them were in the room, staring pointedly at each other.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask." Rey spat out hatefully. She couldn't keep her voice from shaking, couldn't take her eyes off of him. He rose to his feet with eerie smooth motion.  _ Like a snake _ , she thought, and tensed as he stepped towards her. She recoiled, but was held in place by her restraints.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked.

"No." She stared into the black window of his mask. Not knowing where he was looking made her uneasy, but she felt he was staring back at her. He was trying to get into her mind again, she could feel him, like a sand flea digging in her scalp. Her neck twitched her face away from him, but he reached out with a gloved hand and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look back.

His thumb rubbed down her neck, and his hand followed. He didn't squeeze, he just held his hand there. Rey could feel her pulse in his grasp.

"You think you'll get the map out of me by killing me?" She asked, her voice dry now.

"No." Kylo let go of her and turned away. While his back was turned, Rey stared after him, unsettled by the sudden shift in his demeanor. "I don't want to hurt you." He looked down, she guessed he was looking at his gloves, but then his black cloak rippled down to the floor in a pool of black ink. He began to take off his gloves, his armor - everything except his pants and his mask.

"What are you-"

"But I will."

Trepidation and curiosity danced together in Rey's eyes as she stared at him, partially naked before her. She looked away, to the walls, struggling against the bondage that held her, knowing it was futile. Kylo's hand stretched out towards her, trembling in the air as he began to cut deeper into her mind.

"No!" She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as she resisted him, slamming shut doors, throwing up walls at every jab of his power. Her skull was encased in steel, deflecting him, resisting him. The effort made her tremble and sweat, but she could pay that no attention.

He lowered his hand, his probing retreated and Rey took a cautious breath, knowing in a moment he could be picking away at her again.

"You will give me the map." He nodded. "You can hand it over now, or I can rip it from your mind while you're distracted with something else."

"I'm not giving you anything." She shook her head.

He stepped towards her again, slowly.  _ He's trying to intimidate me _ . She prepared herself for more of his probing, but his presence came with something new. A smoldering under her skin.  _ A distraction _ , she feared.

She wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't, he was searching her again. "You're so lonely," he said. Rey hated his robot voice saying these things, spitting her thoughts back at her like they were insignificant. "At night, desperate to sleep… you'd imagine an ocean." As he spoke he stepped closer, and the smolder festered.

When his hand was an inch from her face, he hesitated. She dared a strained glance at his mask, but had to look away just as fast. The room was boiling.

His hand came around her neck again, the room erupted into silver-white light. A deep shiver wracked down her spine so strong her body contorted in the restraints and a sound like nothing she had ever heard echoed in the room. A sound she realized, that she had made.

As the colors came back to her vision, tears streamed out of her eyes and she gazed up at him. Her body pulsed and hummed in the wake of the shock.

"What did you just do to me?" Despite how she was a moment ago, she felt weaker. But he didn't hurt her.

That was the realization that scared her the most.

His hand was still around her neck.

"Should I do it again?"

Yes.

"No." Rey's voice cracked.

"But you want me to." The amusement was back in his voice.

"I don't." She insisted, tearing her eyes away from his mask again - to the wall, the floor, anything. Her mind scrambling to identify the sensation.

"You really don't know?" Kylo Ren sounded shocked, almost mocking her. In the moment she recoiled from the pain in his words, he dove into her mind and saw more before she could shut him out. "You're a virgin."

"That's not your business." She snapped.

"But you are." His helmet moved as though he was looking over her. "I bet no one has even seen you bare." As he spoke, his other hand came up and swiped down in the air, ripping Rey's tunic right in the center. The pieces hung from her, still covering most of her skin and Kylo shamelessly admired the little view. "You're beautiful."

"Shut up." Rey felt none of the coldness in the room, only the heat of his gaze from behind the mask.

"Is this how I have to make you open up to me?" He said, brushing aside a piece of her outfit to reveal her slim torso and hip. He grabbed it, and the hand around her neck came down the front of her chest, brushing away the other flap of cloth.

"I don't care what you do." Rey panted. "It won't change anything. I'm still not giving you what you want."

Ignoring her, he pulled off the rest of her top, leaving it dangling around her bound forearms. Rey put up her mask of dignity, using it to help shield her mind from him.

He doesn't want my mind. The thought was heavy, weighing down the back of her head.

He had been staring, his hands returned to her hips and were squeezing her, sending mild versions of those shocks she had felt down her thighs and up her back - wherever his hands traveled, the new sensation did, too. Her heart was slamming as she realized where he was heading, and all she could do was turn her face away from him and close her eyes as he cupped her breasts in his bare, warm hands.

"Not again," it came out as a breathy sigh. The mask nodded once. That was the last thing she saw as the light erupted again. The Force yanked her down into that all-encompassing pleasure, rippling through and outward from her. Arms clenched around her, absorbing her trembles, giving her warmth, his hands moved up and down her sides, her back, her stomach until she came back to the present. His fingers were curled around the band of her torn pants.

It was strangely cold without his touch.

Kylo Ren hesitated, waiting for her to come back to him.

When she did, Kylo was lifted off his feet and launched across the room. His helm cracked against the wall and he slid down to the floor. She concentrated her energy on his mask, trying to get it to lift. She needed to see his face. The curiosity was burning in her core.

He came to before she could make any progress, shoving her out of his mind as though flicking a fly from his presence. With one hand on the wall, he got back on his feet. Rey could feel his eyes burning a hole in her, through his mask, across the room.

She sensed his desire. It radiated out of him like heat from a star, searing into her head and across her skin. Unsure of where her strength stemmed, Rey held him away from her, still. He pushed into her mind, breaking her concentration to focus back on protecting what she was keeping from him.

"Yes, again." His voice was a growl behind the mask as he wrapped his hand around her neck and send another jolt of ecstasy teasing down her spine. "But this time," He ripped her pants off the rest of the way. The left half clung off of her thigh, the right slid down to her knee. Rey's gasps turned to moans as the shivers teased and tensed through her body. "I'm getting inside you."

Her mouth gaped open, lost for words between the current of pleasure. The mask nodded. Yes. It's happening.

The clink of his belt echoed dully in her ears as he freed himself from his pants.

His smooth head pressed between her swollen, wet folds, making Rey cry out. His hand moved up from her neck to the side of her face, and his other joined it. Through the mask he stared at her and she stared up, afraid, at the black window of his mask. Hating it. Wanting to see beneath it.

Kylo Ren thrust against her, dragging himself between her nether lips. His body trembled against hers.

The mouthpiece of his mask came up with a deflating hiss, then the helm flew off. It clattered against the wall, then the floor.

The pleasure streaming from his hands on her face stopped as they stared at each other.

Confusion, desire and fear all flashed over Rey's face, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. HIs eyes were a mirror into her soul, wrought with conflict, a turbulent whirlwind to throw him away from her and to hold him close and in the vortex, Rey remained paralyzed with indecision.

His fingers tangled into her hair. "Don't be afraid." His voice was a whisper. "I feel it, too."

Rey turned her face away from his, sensing something new in him.

"D-don't." Her lip trembled. "Not again."

"You want me." A faint smile. "Even before you saw my face, you've felt drawn to me."

"Stop," she gasped as his fingers hummed to life again, controlling every sensation.

"Give me the map and I will."

Rey threw her walls up again, but they were getting weak and she knew it.

"You know I can take whatever I want."

His intentions came through like sunlight through clouds and Rey let out a sob. She shook her head. "Please," a tear streamed down her face.

His face remained blank as he forced her face back towards his and kissed her. It was hot and heavy. Wrong. Right. She belonged there. Here. When Rey realized she was returning his kiss, she yanked her head back. It was the only way to stop herself.

He hummed in approval, burying his face in her neck and kissing her there, instead. His hands moved off her face and down to her waist, intensifying her pleasure. Weakening her.

"I want you, too." He whispered. "Ever since I saw you stumbling in the woods. Since I heard about you, I knew the Force was bringing us together."

Rey wanted to believe him. She bit down hard on the insides of her cheeks, fighting against herself. Against him. Skin on skin contact made it more difficult. Tearing his mask off was the worst thing for her resilience that she could have done. The nail in her own coffin.

Her eyes squeezed shut as he reached between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Tell me you don't want me to fuck you right now." He said.

Another tear came down her face. She did want him. She wanted him so bad it made her sore to think about. He was in her mind, penetrating her walls, peeking around the dark crevices, illuminating things she couldn't bring to admit to herself. Even if she were to tell him, it would be a lie, and they both knew it.

"What else are you hiding from me?" His dark eyes searched hers and she fought, angry, like a cornered animal to keep him out. If her hands were free she'd dig her nails into his arms and hold his body away from hers.

Her resistance shattered like glass when he plunged into her. As he hit home, savoring her warmth, Kylo Ren forced her to orgasm again. Her thighs clenched, aching to be around him and her insides pulsated around his thick cock. Rey stretched her mind to throw him off of her, but she was too weakened by her treacherous body.

"You're so tight." His voice almost sounded like a growl, low and husky.

_ Like a monster _ , Rey thought.

Kylo shocked her with another orgasm, moaning with her, violating her mind to feel what she did. Then he pulled out, quick and sudden, taking a deep breath. She had cried out in agony with his absence, hating herself for wanting him back inside. Wanting him to just have his way with her. He had already-

Rey's eyes widened, remembering he was in her head.

He grabbed her hips, squeezing her hard as he filled her again, making her cry out. He smirked as he began fucking her, taking pleasure in knowing he was giving her exactly what she wanted without her needing to say a word.

He made her cum again and thrust through it, still searching through her mind. Her rapture could make him blind as it wavered, threatening to pull him under with her. After the fourth or fifth orgasm he made her have, he had lost count, Rey had gone non-verbal. Reduced to moans of pleasure and tears of exertion as still, she tried to fight him.

But he had gotten what he came for already.

"I can't," Rey muttered.  _ He's going to break me _ . The realization settled into her head like a cold, heavy stone.

"Just one more," Kylo Ren whispered against her lips, slowing his thrusts.

She tried to shake her head.

"It's going to feel better than all of the ones before it." He promised, building her up again. One hand went to her face, pulling it to his so he could stare into her exhausted, glowing face. "You deserve all of the pleasures in the world. I'm going to give them to you." He nodded. "You'll see."

"Ben," she managed to utter before he hit her with the Force again. He did a slow build up this time, making the waves he sent through her match his thrusts.

Rey was slick with sweat. Her muscles ached as she fought it, no longer having the energy to.

She opened her eyes and glared at him hatefully. He smirked back at her.

"No." But it was too late. Rey buckled against the overwhelming force, her hips twitched and her back arched. A strangled cry escaped her throat as Kylo came inside of her, pulsating, thick and hard. Deep. To silence her, he kissed her lips and she, lost completely, kissed him back.

Rey's body went slack. Her head lulled forward as she gasped for air. The metal around her limbs had made her skin sore. Her muscles were sore. Her mind felt uprooted, her heart singed, and burning.

Kylo Ren stepped away from her and put his clothes back on. She watched him in conflicted silence, before he spun around on his heel and draped his cloak over her.

As she lingered in her mind, she discovered he hadn't uprooted as much as she thought he did. It was a precious comfort to her.

The doors swung open and two storm troopers walked in.

"Take her to my chambers. Don't worry, she's weakened. Do not leave her until I get there."

Kylo turned back to her. "I will get the map from you." He said. "No matter how long it takes."

The doors hummed shut behind him.


End file.
